Counseling
by Kyoui-chan
Summary: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are not in need of counseling. Or so they say. [Uchihacest, One shot, PWP]


Counseling

Summary: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are not in need of counseling. Or so they say. Uchihacest, One shot, PWP

Warning: THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC YAOI LEMON. UCHIHACEST. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: ... I don't own 'em. I just mess with their minds. (evil laughter)

Spellcheck of the Day: Uchihachihuahua

o.O.o.0.o.O.o.0.o.O.o

Uchiha Itachi did not need counseling. He was perfectly capable of self-analyzation. More than perfectly, actually, and he knew that whatever conclusions he reached about his particular brand of psychosis was probably a hell of a lot more accurate than whatever some random 'psychologist' would come up with.

Nevertheless, it was state-mandated, and he didn't really feel like killing off the four police officers trailing him on all sides and having to go into perpetual hiding or move out of the country. It suited him better at the moment to merely go along with their precious 'court order' and be able to keep his operations where they were. His mercenary office was certainly adequately well concealed; it was only a lucky break that had led to his arrest in the first place.

...That and his partner having an unhealthy tendency to take too long in what he called the 'creative' process of killing someone as painfully as possible. Kisame really needed to learn when _not_ to drag a death out.

Itachi preferred mental torture, himself. That way you could keep one of them alive as long as you pleased, leaving you free to kill the others as quickly as needed when the situation called for you to _get out of it._ Kisame did not seem to understand that there was sometimes a need to just _kill_ the person and _get away_.

Ultimately, all this contemplation got him was a relatively pleasantly distracted trip to the building where his counseling session was to take place. Since the police after their arrest had failed to garner sufficient evidence to convict them properly of anything other than mental instability, they had gotten off with a full order of counseling rather than jail or the death sentence. Kisame had decided not to come to the first session, just to freak the police out. Itachi considered his intelligence below-average sometimes, really.

But then, compared to the Uchiha prodigy, almost _anyone_ could be considered below-average intelligence.

Itachi had arrived at the building. A helpful chart on the wall detailing where each session was taking place greeted him as he arrived inside. He searched for his session time... Right. Room 34-C.

o.O.o.0.o.O.o

Uchiha Sasuke was very dissatisfied with the plans for a good half of this day. No, very was not a strong enough word. He was completely, _intensely_ dissatisfied with the plans for the aforementioned half-a-day. He swore it was all just a prank of Kakashi's. His guardian was out to get him!

After all, Sasuke didn't need _counseling_! What was the silver-haired man thinking, signing him up for counseling? Sasuke had been in counseling when he was nine, after his family had been killed by his bastard of a brother. The experience hadn't been pleasant, or even helpful. Too many fawning, oversympathetic people.

That had surely made up enough counseling for a lifetime, hadn't it? So what if he was broody, severe, competitive, uninterested in any of the normal things a teenage boy was supposed to like (violence excluded) and had no friends? The blonde moron who called himself Sasuke's friend didn't count. Or at least, Sasuke told himself that.

Anyhow, certainly all this didn't merit _counseling_! It had to be Kakashi's idea of a sick joke. Especially since the man had practically blackmailed him into going by threatening him with a "good, wholesome bout of soul-searching–" which basically meant teasing Sasuke about his aversion to other people, girls in particular, and hypothesizing about his sexuality. As far as Sasuke was concerned, Kakashi _definitely _had no business poking around in Sasuke's sexual preference. He could be asexual, for all Kakashi knew! Why did the man insist on claiming Sasuke was gay?!

"Here we are!" Kakashi announced, having been charitable and agreed to drive Sasuke to his 'counseling.' Or, perhaps that just went to show _how_ amused at the entire situation the man was.

Sasuke merely glowered at Kakashi in response, climbing out of the car in his best 'sullen and resentful' mode. The man's one visible eye closed in its usual curve to show his smile.

"Good luck!" he called, driving off.

"Yeah, right." Sasuke muttered. He pulled out the card that announced his counselor and session number- Iroha Keiko, session 2- and scanned the chart conveniently placed right inside the door. Room 34-C. And crap, it looked like he was kind of late for it as well. Damn it. He blamed Kakashi.

It didn't help that it took him a few wrong turns to figure out first that the floor numbers where represented by the letters, and then which way the room numbers advanced. If the people who came here hadn't already been in dire need of counseling, they certainly were by the time they found their room. The place was a fricking maze.

The roomful of people seated in a circle of cheap plastic chairs looked up as Sasuke entered the room. The counselor, a pretty black-haired, green-eyed woman, was seated in the center. She clapped her hands together delightedly

"Ah, we have one more member! That means everyone but one of us made it here today. Wonderful!"

Sasuke half-ignored her, scanning the people and hating counselors all over again.

And froze.

Because red eyes with their suddenly swirling specks of black met his, holding his gaze captive and seeming to suddenly stifle his hold on reality, along with his breath. He would not say stole his breath away. Because that was just too cliche. And romantic.

And this was _Itachi_. There was nothing romantic about the one who had murdered all of your family. Was there?

"Come, sit down! I'm Iroha Keiko, as I was just saying, and we were just getting ready to introduce ourselves!"

The counselor's cheery jargon jerked Sasuke out of his trance abruptly, ceasing the sudden constriction of his chest. He managed to stalk to an empty chair- NOT the one next to Itachi, he refused to sit there- and could help but wonder how in hell his psychopath brother had landed himself here in counseling with the rest of the normal people.

But even more important: What cruel trick of fate were the gods playing on him now, to put him in the same _group_ as Itachi?

"Why don't you start?" Keiko said, gesturing to Itachi. Sasuke tensed. Itachi seemed unfazed, sitting rather like a girl with one leg curled back under him and his delicate hands in his lap.

"Itachi." Apparently he felt no need to give his full name.

"Great. And is there any particular reason you're here?"

The court ordered it in lieu of uncertain evidence as to whether I may have killed someone."

he said it so calmly! Sasuke wasn't the only one staring, but certainly the only one glaring, feeling his throat tighten in anger.

"Oh–o-kay." The counselor sounded a bit shaken as well. "Very well. Next?"

Sasuke didn't hear the other names, though, didn't register whatever their petty problems were. He was too busy staring at Itachi, as though the answer to why oh _why_ the man was here lay in his pale, lined face, the shining dark hair swept back in a ponytail, his neck and collarbone exposed by his v-neck, longsleeve black shirt and what looked to be a trenchcoat he'd taken off and was sitting on.

Long sleeves and a trenchcoat? In this weather? Was the man insane? It was nearly 70 degrees out. Sasuke himself was dressed in shorts and a wide-collar t-shirt. Then again, why was he even bothering to _ask _if Itachi was insane? He knew he was.

"And you?" The question had come to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he said. "I'm here because my idiot of a guardian signed me up."

"Of course!" she smiled. Was that all she did? Was it even humanly possible to be that saccharine-sweet brand of happy all the time? It was nearly making Sasuke sick.

"All right!" She stood up after everyone had introduced themselves. "Now that we've hit upon everything, why don't we try to dig a little deeper? Share something that's bothering you. Anything. Childhood trauma, recent breakup... We are people who can help each other."

Sasuke couldn't care less. If these people wanted to bitch about their problems, that was fine. _He_ certainly wasn't going to, especially when the source of most of them sat right there, clam and collected and disinterested. Was it just Sasuke, or were his fingernails painted an odd, dusky sort of purple?

And why the hell was Sasuke noticing such things? That was of _no_ importance whatsoever. Neither was the fact that the faded black jeans looked too loose, like they could conceal weapons, or that the sandals he wore exposed toenails painted the same color. So why the hell _was _he noticing these things?

Actually, Sasuke was too busy noticing those these things to really notice any of the animated discussion going on around him, not even when it caused someone to burst out in tears. Sasuke was certain he was the only one to catch Itachi's slight sneer at that. Itachi hated weakness. And revealing such things about yourself to strangers was a weakness.

"How about you, Sasuke-kun?"

"I have no comment." Sasuke said. He would not be weak. Besides, he didn't even want to be here.

"That's too bad, Sasuke-kun. Talking about it is the first step on the road to healing. How about you, Itachi-kun? You haven't said anything either."

Itachi-_kun_? Did this woman have a death wish?

"I have nothing to contribute." His brother's voice was even more expressionless than it used to be.

"All right." she sighed. "Since it's our first session, I won't push you. Why don't we do this? We'll pair off, and go into the smaller side rooms. That way we can get to know each other better, one on one. Okay?"

Sasuke stared at her. What, pair up with one of these people? He had no interest in getting to know them. He didn't want to listen to them whine.

People were already gravitating into pairs cautiously, some of the teenage girls throwing Sasuke the covetous, flirtatious looks they so often did. More people were edging _away_ from Itachi, who stayed seated as though he had no plans of moving from the spot.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun. Why don't you two work together, since you've been staring at each other this whole time." Keiko said. Sasuke nearly jolted out of hsi chair. He knew he'd been staring, but had he been that obvious? And _Itachi had been staring back_?

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Come on. You can have this corner room over here." Keiko waved them over to a door leading to a cheerily blue-painted room. Two chairs and a rug could be seen through the doorway.

Sasuke threw a suspicious glance at Itachi. Being locked in a room with him might not be so bad. It would certainly give Sasuke the perfect chance to kill the bastard.

Itachi seemed to have agreed anyway, rising from the chair with liquid grace and gathering his coat over his arm. Sasuke grudgingly rose from his seat as well.

As they passed the counselor into the room, her smile somehow became even sweeter, and for a moment Sasuke really, really wanted to find some way to make it go away. Then he decided that the party more deserving death for this ordeal was Kakashi. Or Itachi.

The door shut with a click that was somehow reminiscent of a prison cell. Itachi laid the coat over the back of a chair and turned to face him, all nonchalance. His eyes locked with Sasuke's again, and he was drowning. He couldn't breathe for some reason, but it wasn't exactly an unpleasant sensation. More like a tingling in his stomach, a rising longing in his throat.

He looked at Itachi and whatever flame consumed him demanded blood and violence. Itachi could not just stand there and look so calm. He'd killed their entire _family_, damnit!

"What are you doing here?" He'd tried so hard to keep his voice steady, but it had wobbled a bit anyway. Itachi had noticed, too. He could see it in the tiny smirk that formed.

"Why, otouto. I would not expect this of you. I mentioned that already, before. I will not repeat that simply for your sake."

Sasuke nearly growled. Why was this man so... infuriating? How could he know all of exactly th right buttons to push, while Sasuke could reach none of his?

"I see you have continued to do as I say, have you not?" Itachi's voice was softer now, both in volume and tone. It took Sasuke off guard.

"What?"

"You have hated me. All this time. I have been your motivation for living. I am... glad."

"Of course I've hated you! Fuck! You killed _everyone_! Mom, Dad, _everyone_! Why?!" Why, indeed? Why did it hurt so much to talk to him, to have those memories revive? Why did he suddenly feel so helpless in the face of the reality of the image that had driven him for five years now?

"Why...? To see if I could. But also... so you would hate me. You would never forget me. And now... you have not. I have not faded." The tiniest of real smiles lightened Itachi's face, made the lines seem less severe.

Sasuke was dumbfounded. There was so much emotion raging inside him, it seemed to paralyze him. He knew Itachi had said it before, after the incident, but it still didn't seem possible. All those people. People he had loved, and lived with, and laughed with. Gone. Because of Itachi.

But God, he'd loved Itachi too. Always, always seeking _his_ attention, his approval, waiting for the day when he'd have time. So confused when his father's favor had turned against Itachi, but couldn't help but revel in _that_ attention, too, a little.

And now Itachi was the only one left.

Tears seemed to build unbidden in his eyes, creating that maddening hot scratchy sensation, salt-liquid as they trailed down his cheeks.

"You were the only one I loved."

The statement was so simple that Sasuke couldn't help but believe it. But he couldn't grasp it, couldn't make sense of it. Love? How? He'd spent so long hating his brother. He stayed still, mouth opening in an attempt to say something, anything, to try to yell and scream as he'd wanted to all these years, but the words wouldn't come.

"Aniki..." he whispered. Itachi was there, smoothing a hand down his cheek to catch his tears, then the other side, smearing the wetness. There was such confusion roiling inside him, Sasuke simply let it happen. He looked up and his eyes locked with Itachi's again, the black rings spinning much faster now, the red of his eyes almost seeming to glow.

Then Itachi kissed him. Shock stiffened Sasuke's body for a moment, losing any and all thought process, or semblance thereof, that he might have had. Then that fire flared up again, only this time it was in raging combat of emotions, reactions, and urges.

Itachi hardly gave him a choice, though. His lips were soft but demanding, his hand across Sasuke's cheek effectively holding Sasuke in place, tipping his head back and his mouth opening unconsciously. Then there was Itachi's tongue, warm and wet and slick through his mouth. The sensations flared again and took hold, and Sasuke accepted, the way he did most things that had to do with Itachi, that it was his first time to feel this... arousal, and he didn't want it to stop.

o.O.o.0.o.O.o

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes when Sasuke walked into the room, an aloof and mildly sullen expression on his face. For about a tenth of a second. After all, he had very good eyes, and they had yet to play tricks on him, let alone tricks of this caliber.

But it was Sasuke. His little brother. And for the first time in a long time, he felt something more than the vague interest he took in his work. Itachi suddenly thought that maybe killing off all of his family hadn't been the best of options.

Because it had also cut him off from Sasuke, and his reaction upon seeing him proved a theory he had formed before. His little brother was the best thing in his life. Certainly the only reason he had tolerated his demanding disaster of a family for as long as he had.

He really didn't regret killing them. It might have separated him from Sasuke, but that hardly mattered when he had Sasuke _right here_.

He was mildly surprised that the counselor woman had _noticed_ him staring at Sasuke, but then, he hadn't bothered to conceal his interest at all, so it could only be expected.

Now, he was simply faced with what might be the near-impossible task of getting Sasuke to realize… that he was the only thing Itachi lived for anymore. That if Sasuke chose hate, and somehow managed to kill Itachi, he would wither away as well, his purpose in life gone.

Itachi, personally, thought it a far better option for both of them to continue living. So he expressed it in the only way he felt possible at the moment.

He kissed Sasuke. His little brother. With his pale face and black eyes and soft black hair and such a warm inviting mouth. Wasn't this something that siblings weren't supposed to do? Well, yes, he supposed it was, but that hardly mattered in the face of that fact that it _was_ happening, and there was no way he was stopping when he was enjoying himself this much.

It was a rare feeling for Uchiha Itachi, to enjoy himself. He was definitely going to savor it while he could. Especially when Sasuke lost that rigidity that had gripped him at the beginning of the kiss, first relaxing enough to let Itachi have access to his mouth, and then slowly melting into him. Sasuke's body was warm, strong in that small, lean, lithe way, and Itachi could feel with hyper-sensitivity all of where it touched him. Sasuke's arms wrapped around his back with hands sliding for purchase around his shoulder blades. Their chests and stomachs pressed together. Sasuke's legs where Itachi's aggressive stance placed his thigh between them. Sasuke's cheek under his hand, and most importantly Sasuke's lips now angled to the side to press closer, his tongue moving at first hesitantly and then more forcefully, managing to create friction and heat even of the slick type.

Sasuke was the one to break away first, panting, slumped even further against Itachi and arms tightening around him. It was such a strange sensation, to be actually touching someone. To feel something soft and warm and alive under his hands, not just for the instant it took to deliver a blow and send them flying. To feel it all across his body, with all of his body. There were warm tingles through all of his veins, left unchecked as his mind was fogged with the beautiful analyzation of everywhere they were touching.

Particularly his back. People simply did not get to Uchiha Itachi's back. Even if it was turned to them, they had almost no chance of so much as touching it. Certainly nobody had ever managed to. But Sasuke's arms were there, the muscles moving faintly under the skin, the inside of his bony elbows pressed just under Itachi's ribs. His fingertips were warm, and well, _there._ Moving up and down his back, and now the tingly, heated feeling was gaining definition, beginning to concentrate in his lower abdomen and between his legs.

Itachi was familiar with the concept of arousal; he had been since puberty, which had also happened to be the last time he had ever felt it. He had learned to control it, like every other feeling. It was merely a distraction to him. Right now, though, he had no control over it. The proverbial situation seemed to be rising fast, and it was all he could do to keep up with it.

He was kissing Sasuke again, before the boy had really regained his breath. Harder this time, more cooperation, more competition. Itachi won, and the prize was his brother's mouth, wet and slick as the first time, only now he was registering more of his taste as well, toothpaste and a hint of something metallic and Sasuke. He could _feel_ the moan that came from Sasuke's throat, low and vibrating. Something tightened inside him, prompting him to move his hand from Sasuke's cheek back to tangle in his silky hair.

He dropped his mouth from Sasuke's to his throat, feeling along his jugular with his lips, pressing and feeling the delicate skin, the fluttering pulse. He could hear Sasuke's breath, complete with the hitch in it when Itachi opened his mouth, scraping teeth along the skin, sucking at it, pressing and stroking with his tongue. Sasuke shuddered, pulling at Itachi's shirt as though to try to get him closer, though they were already pressed flush against each other.

Itachi moved lower, pulling aside the collar of the shirt to nip at the collarbone, running his tongue along it to taste the enflamed skin. He sunk his teeth into the side of his neck, locking his lips around the spot and sucking again. Sasuke whimpered, tilting his hips forward. Itachi could feel him growing half-hard against his leg and hip– (so much taller since he'd seen him last, but only, what, fourteen? Still growing.) Warmth sparked and bubbled in his lower regions in kind, creating a kind of unbidden course of action for his body. Control was slipping away, getting further as he released Sasuke's hair and his hands slid under the loose, dark blue shirt, exploring the quivering muscles of his stomach, the ribs all too palpable under the skin, the chest muscles flexing under his fingers as Sasuke arched into him.

Sasuke's skin was pale, creamy, a healthier tinge than Itachi's by only a bit. Itachi was enamored; he ran his fingernails down the drawn-taut stomach, watched the red marks that followed; found the jutting hipbones just under the waistband of his shorts and rubbed his thumbs over them. Sasuke made a strangled whining noise, rocking against Itachi semi-rhythmically. Itachi could feel the tension beginning that meant he was probably starting to match Sasuke for hardness.

Surprisingly, it was Sasuke whose grasping hands found the bottom of Itachi's shirt and pulled it up until Itachi had to draw his hands away from Sasuke's skin to allow it to be tugged over his head. Sasuke's eyes flashed red, much like Itachi's, and he buried his face into the older Uchiha's neck, his lips brushing against it, high along the side and near where it joined the shoulder. Itachi's breath came ragged, his reaction unexpected. Sasuke's tongue hesitantly tasting the side of his neck hit him even harder, very nearly making him lose control enough to make a noise of some sort. He hadn't known he'd had sensitivity there, but then again, he'd never allowed anyone close enough to touch him there, especially not intimately.

Itachi's hands went to Sasuke's stomach again, tracing the pads of his fingers over the red, heated marks his fingernails had left before. He pulled Sasuke's shirt off of him- an eye for an eye- which also necessitated Sasuke's head moving away from his neck, allowing him to regain some semblance of control.

He ran the backs of his nails across Sasuke's chest, a different kind of friction, a harder, smoother slide. They slid over the hard, tightened buds of Sasuke's nipples and drew a startled gasp from the boy. Itachi smiled, just barely. Sasuke had probably never been touched this way, either.

Sasuke pressed against him again, skin to skin now, warm and soft and thin. Itachi returned to his mouth, wetter now, more hurried, harder. Sasuke was hard agains his leg, his hip rocking against Itachi's arousal. He was moaning on and off into the kiss, as though trying not to and failing. So rebellious, even now. He submitted to Itachi's will but pretended he didn't have to.

"A–Anikii... Wha... what is this?"

"That's a very ambiguous question, otouto." Itachi said.

"You know what I mean!" Sasuke glared, managing to sound peeved even while shamelessly maintaining his shallow pace against Itachi. "We're– brothers! We shouldn't be–ah!" Itachi licked at his earlier bite mark, grazing his teeth over it again. "Nnn– doing stuff like this!"

"Really?" Itachi drew his mouth away to look his brother in the eye. He grasped the boy by the hips, slipping his hands into his shorts to do so and rubbing the bones with the heel of his hands. If Sasuke wasn't sensitive there, Itachi would make it so- he liked the feeling of the skin drawn taught over the bones jutting from the slim form. Sasuke pressed into the touch eagerly. "Your words and actions seem rather contradictory, otouto."

Sasuke made a protesting noise when he was pushed away from contact with Itachi, and squeaked when he realized Itachi's hands were at his fly, nimble fingers undoing the button and making short work of the zipper. Itachi found it ridiculously adorable; almost like when they had been younger and Sasuke had been tiny... and so innocent. True, he was more grown up now (and therefore inviting a whole new kind of attraction.) But he hadn't lost all of the purity of life he'd had back then.

He also seemed to believe in Itachi's method of repayment for any clothes removal, working on the jeans with slightly more difficulty than Itachi, but still managing to get them open and let them fall off Itachi's hips. He had known those things were too big...

It occurred to Itachi, now that he had a chance to think a bit, that this was probably not the most wildly appropriate time or place. A bit more time to think, though, led to the sight of Sasuke in only purple-black plaid boxers, watching Itachi with a mixture of hunger and conflicting emotions on his face

Itachi relocated his trenchcoat from the back of a chair to spread out on the rug, and motioned Sasuke over. The boy approached warily, different from the way he used to eagerly run towards the same beckoning gesture. A million times bitten, finally shy, eh? Ironic that once Sasuke finally showed caution, it was needless.

Once he was inside Itachi's arm's reach, though, he seemed to regain his confidence, stepping onto the coat with itachi and wrapping his arms around his back again. Itachi wouldn't help the shiver, finally, as hands made their way up his bare skin, two fingertips unknowingly tracing just to either side of his spine. The bubbling warmth exploded, then tightened, centering itself jst on his groin. Sasuke made that half squeaking noise again as Itachi's erection was pressed eeven stiffer against him.

It was past time for those boxers to go. Itachi slid hands over Sasuke's hips- any excuse to touch- hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband, and teased it over Sasuke's erection. The boy was trembling as he held still, body seeking a touch it wasn't receiving as Itachi finished his removal and let the boxers pool at Sasuke's ankles. It couldn't have been unexpected when Itachi's fingers returned and finally wrapped slowly around the tip, but Sasuke's sudden cry and the surge of his hips made it seem like it.

Sasuke's eyelids were fluttering, the thick lashes hiding half the swirling red gaze, as he shuddered violently under Itachi's hand, his cock twitching. Itachi couldn't help but savor the exression of pure shocked pleasure; he wrapped his entire hand around the shaft and matched Sasuke's desperate thrusts. One arm went around the small of his brother's back to support him, as he seemed quite nearly ready to collapse. Sasuke's length under his hand was hot and swelling, the boy tensing up in his arms as his mouth and eyes went wide open, then the eyes shut.

"Aaah-aah...hhh...A–nikii!" Sasuke convulsed in his arms, the expression on his face of utmost rapture. Semen coated Itachi's hand and splattered his stomach. And something inside pulsed where the heat was burning hotter, hotter. His control was slipping away.

o.O.o.0.o.O.o

Sasuke's chest heaved as he tried to regain strength in his legs, finding it maddening even despite circumstances to have Itachi holding him up like this. Tremors still ran through him, aftershocks of pleasure. Itachi's hand released him, the man bringing two fingers to his mouth and tasting the white substance- Sasuke's come. Oh gods.

"Tha-that, was the first–" Sasuke struggled still to put words together, but at least the arm arod his waist was more holding him close now than keeping him up.

"Oh really?" Itachi actually sounded interested. And predatory. Definitely that. The black swirls spun in his eyes, seeming to speed up gradually, as Itachi finished licking come off his fingers. Somewhere in the time Sasuke had been recovering, Itachi ad lost his boxers.

Sasuke just nodded. The words weren't going to come. He'd never found anything to arouse him to the point of actually gaining an erection, let alone orgasm, before this incident. Not even self-induced.

Itachi was sitting down with the grace he always managed to lend even the most awkward of actions. He tugged Sasuke down with him, pressed up against Itachi's chest, Sasuke's legs to either side of his waist. Sasuke could feel the hard length of him rubbing against him. Itachi's eyes closed in pleasure when Sasuke squiggled closer to him.

He decided he liked this, having power of some sort over Itachi. This was not entirely one-sided, the way it had been in the past. He ran his hands over the toned chest, flat stomach, exploring skin Itachi kissed him again, mouth ravaging, searching, tongue sweeping over Sasuke's, teasing him until he tried to join. Itachi tasted different now, a hint of something bitter and slightly salty and- oh gods, that was _him_, wasn't it?

His body was hypersensitive when Itachi touched him, fingers along his waist and lips on his neck, teeth nipping again at the sensitive spot. Damn. He was going to have a bruise there for a long, long time. Itachi latched on and sucked hard again, sending a twinge of pain through the mark and making him shudder in pleasure at the same time.

Hot ticklish wetness followed Itachi's tongue across his collarbone, teeth and suction making him gasp every time. Itachi's fingers traced his lips; Sasuke stifled a moan at sudden savage sucking at his jugular and they slipped in. Sasuke hesitated, unsure, until they started exploring his mouth. He took them further in, exploring the fingerprint texture, the faint taste of nail polish and the more immediate taste of Sasuke's come.

The fingers were pulled out almost reluctantly, Itachi's hot breath washing in quick puffs over his throat. Wet fingers traced along his backside, finding an unfamiliar entrance and pressing slowly in. Sasuke's eyes widened, trying to squirm away on instinct, but there was nowhere to go aside from closer to Itachi.

Close eyes. Take deep breaths. You can do this.

The second finger was added, squirmed deeper. It was uncomfortable at first, skin catching on skin, the muscle not used to such intrusions.

"Relax." Itachi's voice was deep, commanding. Sasuke surrendered, let all the air out of his lungs in a shuddering sigh, and let his forehead flop against Itachi's shoulder. Itachi's long fingers slowly pulled out and into him, the passage seeming easier each time. The rhythm was broken when he stayed in at last, stretching the entrance with two fingers before pushing further in. Stretch. Push. A third finger was added. Sasuke focused on making a mark of his own on Itachi's shoulder, the skin soft and warm, heating more under his mouth. He could feel the fingers inside him twitch almost imperceptibly. Itachi brushed over- _something_- inside him and Sasuke jumped.

"Ahh-hh!" he gasped, attempting to make his brain work through the spike of pleasure that had just gone through him. "Wh-what the?"

Itachi just gave him a tiny hint of a smirk. Fingers rolled and stretched and pushed with a definite bite of pain, but then, again– liquid fire rushed through his veins, but so fleetingly... Sasuke pushed back, trying to get it there, to make it stay there, to capture that feeling.

Instead, the fingers were withdrawn. Damn that bastard of a brother for being such a tease. Sasuke nearly whimpered as he watched Itachi draw his tongue around his fingers, then move to coat part of his length with saliva.

Oh. Well, Sasuke knew a better way to do that. He scooted away slightly, bending down and laving his tongue wetly along Itachi's erection. Itachi made a muffled sort of grunt. Sasuke could feel him trembling from where their legs were still crossed.

When he was fairly sure it was slick enough and Itachi was making a soft 'Hhaaah' noise every time he moved his tongue, Sasuke straightened up and wriggled closer, feeling rather too proud of himself to be apprehensive. Even when Itachi's hand slipped beneath him, two fingers entering him and stretching him again. And then he was suddenly pushed backwards, onto his back on Itachi's coat, and Itachi was pushing into him, barely slick enough to ease the friction of skin on skin.

Pain was unavoidable this time; Sasuke bit his lip until Itachi claimed his mouth and then he was sucking on Itachi's tongue. He grabbed fistfuls of the coat, while his ankles crossed over Itachi's back, spreading his legs wider until Itachi was finally in. Itachi's fingernails bit into one shoulder as the older Uchiha supported himself with his other arm.

Sasuke shifted slightly, trying to make his body become used to the stretch and make the tearing pain go away. Itachi's hiss and the flash of his eyes told Sasuke that if he wanted time to adjust, he would definitely have to take it _without_ moving.

Even so, it was unlike Itachi to be that kind, and before Sasuke thought he was really ready, Itachi was pulling out and pushing back in slowly. Relax. He had to relax in order to actually accommodate the length plundering his body, and maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much. Sasuke drew a deep breath, beginning to loosen his body. Only then Itachi hit that spot inside him briefly, and all relaxation was for naught as Sasuke arched and moved toward the next thrust.

Moving himself helped, some, and now Itachi was picking up the pace, sliding deeper into Sasuke and brushing over it again and again, making Sasuke long for him to hit it properly. Itachi was probably doing this on purpose. Tease. Sasuke bucked up against him and Itachi's hand slid sideways off his shoulder. He could feel the ragged marks they'd left behind.

Itachi understood his message without words, or maybe, as the hand slipping off his shoulder had indicated, had really just lost control. Sasuke felt a certain sense of accomplishment in that, which was promptly whited out when Itachi flexed and drove into him. The flare of pleasure swamped his senses, made him cry out and raise his hips to ask for more. He wanted that feeling to last forever, but no, Itachi insisted on taking enough time that Sasuke was ready to start whimpering in want before he finally drove back in.

Sasuke sat up as much as he could to wrap his arms aroud his brother's back, fingertips raking across the soft skin there. Itachi's moan was so quickly cut off you'd almost never know it was there, but his speed increased in a leap, striking that spot repeatedly until Sasuke was moaning incoherently, attempting to meet the thrusts that crashed pleasure through him till he was insensible.

The hand that had been on his shoulder snaked down between them as Itachi's thrusts became more erratic, closing around Sasuke's now fully hard arousal, smearing wetness from the tip. Sasuke could only take so much of the double stimulation- he was still new ast this, after all. He stiffened as his orgasm began to approach, burying his face in Itachi's neck and then biting down almost hard enough to break the skin. Itachi thrust hard, suddenly, shuddering and a hoarse yell escaped him as Sasuke felt hot wetness fill him. The hand on his cock tightened convulsively and he went over the edge, feeling himself drawn up tight and then ecstasy crashing over him..

Sasuke regained the power of sight to see Itachi glaring at something over him. Vaguely in the direction of the doorway- holy fuck, the doorway? He twisted his head enough to see the counselor in the open door, various expressions of horror and shock on her face. Her mouth gaped open like a fish; it was funny, in the way that things often are in a pure 'oh shit' situation. Itachi's glare was daring her to stick around any longer.

"I-I expect to be seeing you two in about ten minutes!" she finally managed before stumbling out and pulling the door closed hurriedly.

Itachi pulled out gently, folded the coat over and used it to wipe Sasuke's come off their bellies. He climbed to his feet and helped Sasuke to his, used the coat again on the thick cooling liquid that dripped down his thighs, ticklish and squeamish, then moved off, presumably to find his clothes.

Sasuke's mind was a whirl as it began to come back to him; what the hell had just happened? How could he still hate Itachi after- after that? Was it rape? No, no, not when Sasuke had come twice to the elder's once. And holy _fuck_ how long had that counselor been there?!

Itachi handed him his boxers before pulling his shirt over his head. Sasuke took them numbly and put them on, noting that Itachi's shirt did nothing to hid the small red marks and one livid bite on his neck. His coat would have, but he wouldn't be wearing that until he got it cleaned.

It wasn't until Sasuke was dressed that he realized _his_ shirt would be equally if not more useless at covering up what was undoubtedly an even greater proliferation of marks. ...If he hadn't already been aware of the fact, he would label his brother a sadist.

Itachi was walking- more like stalking- out the door, a malevolent smirk on his face. Sasuke followed. He knew that smirk, whether from memory or recent events, and it never boded well for other people.

The counselor was sitting in her chair in the middle of the circle; her face was rather blotchily colored, and she still looked like she'd recently been mentally scarred.

Sasuke viciously hoped her to be permanently damaged. Stupid people, barging in where they weren't wanted.

Wait. That phrasing implied more that he hadn't wanted to be interrupted than that he hadn't wanted her to see him with Itachi. Damn. He tried to remind himself that his brother was a bastard, that he'd killed all their family, that he hated him. Instead, all he came up with was flashes of Itachi's kisses, Itachi losing control and shuddering under his touch, and a new though- how much_ more_ could he make his brother lose control?

o.O.o.0.o.O.o

"Now, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, I want you to know that I'm very disappointed in you both. What on Earth were you thinking?"

Itachi mentally sneered in disgust at the woman's sickly sweet scolding tone. As if her disappointment meant anything to them. What did it _look_ like they were thinking about, anyway? He stole the bares of glances at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye- the younger Uchiha was giving the woman the same sort of disbelieving, nauseated stare that Itachi would, if he could be bothered to show that much emotion for _her_ sake.

"These sessions are about _therapy_, not... sex! This is extremely inappropriate!"

"Maybe for those who _need_ therapy. I for one did not sign up." Sasuke muttered.

"Of course you need therapy! That– incident– just proved it. You're both _boys_, for God's sake!" She sounded scandalized.

"Actually, we're brothers." Itachi informed her in monotone.

She looked wildly back and forth between them, the resemblance obviously sinking in and making her already blotchy face go pale and slightly green. "...I can't deal with this. I'm putting you both in for one-on-one."

"I won't go." Sasuke said. Such a typical petulant teen. But, since it was Sasuke, Itachi made an exception and labeled it 'endearing.'

They only managed to get away from several vaguely homophobic, anti-incestual rants when some of the other group members filed back into the room and the Uchihas not-so-discreetly took their leave.

Itachi decided, somewhere in the back of his mind, that counseling was not so bad, really.

o.O.o.O.o

Then he got back to his headquarters and had to endure Kisame's shocked stares and endless questions. Damn marks.

"No, seriously, who? What kinky bastard actually managed to bag you?"

He only shut up when Itachi snapped and told him, "My brother, now leave me alone!"

o.O.o.0.o.O.o.0.o.O.o

Okay... Well, that turned out pretty well, I think. Took me forever.

Cheers, people. Uchihacest.


End file.
